El Juicio Final
by Vanuzza
Summary: El ultimo hombre sobre la tierra tiene una conversacion con un hombre de ojos multicolores el dia del juicio final del planeta, dejenme reviews!


**EL JUICIO FINAL**

.--.--.--.--.--.

Las cenizas grises y blancas revoloteaban por todo el aire, el aire que tal vez nunca volvería a ser el mismo, ahora estaba en su totalidad contaminado por humo, cenizas, componentes químicos y demás sustancias al azar. Aquella ciudad, que tal vez un día fue radiante y orgullosamente construida con esfuerzos, había sido destruida, estaba quemada, el fuego seguía quemando y consumiendo todo lo que estaba en su paso como una horrible escena del principio de la deforestación de un gran y hermoso bosque tropical…

El Cielo, que alguna vez pudo ser de un encantador color celeste pálido, adornado con bellas y adorables nubes blancas, ahora no era mas que un cielo marrón grisáceo, triste, solitario, sin vida alguna, la luz del sol nunca mas pudo penetrar a través de las nubes, y las aves que alguna vez surcaron los cielos ahora eran reducidas a solo cuerpos muertos, estropeados, en descomposición…

Y las personas que alguna vez caminaron, rieron, jugaron, pelearon, hablaron, amaron… ahora solo eran cuerpos marchitados por todos lados, la tristeza que había sido dejada después de que todas las guerras consumieran el planeta entero, que arrasaran con mas de 1.5 millones de personas, tal vez…. El triple de esa cifra…… o tal vez mas, el mundo ya no tenía habitantes, ninguna persona, ningún animal, ninguna planta, nada quedo con vida….

Aunque, un hombre de ojos azul zafiro y cabello cobrizo caminaba entre el campo de muerte, se movía lento y cojeando, las heridas fueron dispersadas por todo su cuerpo, la sangre corría libremente como un río por su piel, su respiración cada vez mas lenta, el sabia que este seria su ultimo día, el era el ultimo ser humano en este mundo, y pronto la tierra quedaría sola, cuando el muriera no habría mas humanos para habitarla, ni mas animales para poblarla, ni mas flores y árboles para adornarla….

Una vez, un hombre muy sabio dijo: "Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo ve perdido"… la frase fue expuesta en canciones, poemas, cuentos, relatos, frases, carteleras, videos, y otros medios para pasarla de persona en persona, pero hubo un detalle, que la gente nunca comprendió que tal vez esa frase simbolizaba al planeta, que debíamos protegerlo… que debíamos cuidarlo, para no perderlo y darnos cuenta luego, ya muy tarde, cuando volteamos y nos preguntamos ¿Qué hemos hecho, ¿Hasta donde hemos llegado? ¿Cuántas vidas las guerras han cobrado?

_Cuantas Vidas…_

Cuantas vidas inocentes que nunca tuvieron culpa de nada de lo que le ocurría al mundo, cuantos niños se les arrebataron su infantil alegría y sus esperanzas, se les arranco su inocencia de sus corazones jóvenes para mandarlos a pelear en guerras… ¿Para proteger a su país, no, ellos los enviaban por sus ansías de poder sobre otros pueblos, por estupidos caprichos de un gobierno sin preocupaciones y sin darse cuenta de que tanto mal les hicieron… aquellas criaturas que merecían un futuro mejor que el que ellos les dieron al convertirlos en soldados, enviarlos a la guerra y exponerlos ante los ojos críticos de la Muerte

Aquellos gobiernos, aquellos presidentes que creían que solo con estar sentados en sus oficinas, decidiendo que hacer por el país, algunos se cerraban los ojos y no miraban el daño que le hacían a su propio pueblo, a su propia nación…. Quienes prometían las mil y un maravillas, y a la hora de la verdad no hacían nada de lo que dijeron, sino todo lo contrario, con el dinero que pudo utilizarse para construir hogares para niños huérfanos compraban aviones, y con lo que se podía construir muchos colegios compraban armas para guerra, guerras entre hermanos, porque no importa raza, religión o sexo, todos los seres humanos son iguales, iguales ante los ojos de Dios…

Es el fin…- dijo aquel hombre mientras la brisa amarga de melancolía soplaba en su rostro- No podíamos hacer nada…- dijo cayendo a sus rodillas por la perdida de energía

Eso es una falsedad, jamás había escuchado un punto de vista tan cínico- dijo una voz delicada y elegante, mientras una mano pálida se posaba en su hombro

El hombre volteo y se asombro, ante sus ojos, un hombre que aparentaba nacionalidad china le sonreía sutilmente con sus labios vinotinto, su piel era como la de una muñeca oriental, tan pálida como la porcelana, sus cabellos eran de color negro como la noche, y sus ojos eran multicolores, uno era amatista y el otro dorado, vestía un cheongsam blanco con flores de lirios bordadas en plata…

Él jamás había visto a alguien como este personaje recientemente aparecido en el día en que su aliento acabaría, pensó que era solo una simple ilusión pero luego se dio cuenta, su mano en su hombro se sentía tan real, su ojos bailaban con un delicado efecto vidrioso como si las lagrimas quisieran recorren sus mejillas pálidas huyendo de aquellos ojos extraños…

Si habían muchas formas de proteger este mundo, habían muchas maneras de evitar esta destrucción, George - dijo el hombre oriental

Si claro- dijo George con sarcasmo, en su voz, retorciéndose ligeramente por un dolor agudo en su pecho- Los seres humanos no podíamos hacer nada, era necesario evolucionar en la tecnología

Todo comenzó con esas tontas guerras, si no hubieran arrojado esa bomba nuclear en Hiroshima, tal vez ningún país la hubiera conocido- dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla- Hubieran evitado la muerte de 250.000 personas

Eso había sido necesario, los japoneses no querían rendirse…- dijo el con un gran tono metálico y amargo en su voz, como si no tuviera escrúpulos al decir eso

El joven de ojos multicolores lo miró ofendido- Que punto de vista más patético, ¿destruir una ciudad entera que fue construida con grandes esfuerzos y sacrificios de aquellas 250.000 personas que fallecieron a consecuencia de esa bomba nuclear, que descarado eres al no sentir respeto a esas almas…- le replicó enfadado

George ahogó una risa en su garganta- Pronto acabara todo, y eso ya no importara nada…

Pobre madre naturaleza…- dijo el joven chino- Ella es tan bondadosa, que a pesar de que la destruimos, la matamos, la herimos y la hacemos llorar, ella aun nos deja estar aquí, aun no nos destruye…

Si claro, ¿y esto que es?- preguntó de manera irónica señalando el desastroso paisaje de lo que alguna vez fueron las calles de San Francisco

Los ojos multicolores le miraron tristemente- Esto no lo hizo ella, lo hicieron ustedes mismos, humanos contra humanos, con la única meta de destruirse mutuamente, acabar con su propia especie…- termino suspirando suavemente- La madre naturaleza no lo haría

Si, claro, ¿y porque no?- dijo George con ironía

Porque ella los ama- dijo él mirando al cielo gris castaño y luego bajando su mirada al hombre de ojos del color de los zafiros

El hombre se estremeció bajo la mirada fija y helada de su compañero, cual era como un viento frió en el primer día de invierno, mientras la imagen de una figura femenina se aparecía ante sus ojos, el no podía distinguir si era real o simplemente una ilusión; el veía una mujer que aparentaba unos 22 años, vestida con una falda verde pálido, con su pecho cubierto de hojas, su piel era de un color ligeramente verdoso, sus ojos eran como esmeraldas pulidas con un cierto brillo delicada bailando en sus pupilas, su cabello era largo y de color verde limón, sus manos eran delicadas, cada dedo terminaba en un tallo con una pequeña rosa roja, y en su cabeza otra rosa mas grande, como aquellas que crecen en las montañas de los Andes Venezolanos…

La mujer se acerco y se arrodilló en frente de el, su mano se acerco al rostro de George causando que los pequeños pétalos acariciaran sutilmente su rostro al compás del movimiento de sus dedos y una mirada cariñosa se deslumbraba en su rostro de muñeca, el hombre de ojos azules le sonrió a la joven que le mostraba su aprecio por él, mientras oía al muchacho asiático hablar nuevamente…

¿Lo vez?- preguntó

¿De que hablas?- dijo sin desviar la mirada de la joven que le sonreía con dulzura

Ella es la Madre Naturaleza, ella ama a todos los seres humanos, ella te ama porque eres el último y quiere estar en el momento de tu último aliento- respondió

¿Es cierto?- pregunto mientras la joven asentía con la cabeza y una lagrima corría por su mejilla derecha- Perdona lo que te hicimos, perdona lo que te hizo esta raza de destructores

La lágrima cayó sobre la frente del hombre, el cual lentamente comenzó a caer a la tierra, mientras su último aliento salía de sus labios, sus parpados caían… Su vela de la vida se extingo, el ultimo ser humano estaba muerto… muerto entre los brazos de la madre naturaleza…

El joven asiático, tomo una daga oriental que guardaba en su cheongsam y corto en su muñeca, su sangre escurrió de ella rápidamente como un rió carmesí sobre las cenizas blancas y grises de la ciudad, las cuales se comenzaron a convertir en flores coloridas, en árboles de todas las clases, el cielo recupero su color celeste pálido y sus nubes blancas como algodones, las aves comenzaron a surcar por los cielos y los animales a correr por todas partes…

La madre naturaleza, abrazó al joven, mientras el mundo se reconstruía poco a poco, y volvía a ser lo que fue antes de que el hombre matara su belleza trayendo su tecnología, el joven seco las lagrimas de la joven de ojos esmeralda

Gracias- susurró la madre naturaleza con un tono parecido al canto de una golondrina y una mirada semejante a la ternura de un gato persa

Tranquila, los deseos de la madre naturaleza siempre serán cumplidos por los kami- dijo él mientras se arrodillaba ante ella y arqueaba su cabeza como si estuviera enfrente de alguna reina

Me alegra poder contar con usted, Conde D- dijo ella dulcemente mientras su cuerpo se disolvía en el aire, incorporándose al viento

D miró a su amiga ir, luego al mundo que comenzó a rehacerse… si , el mundo seria reconstruido, por alguien que realmente lo amara y cuidara de el….

**FIN**


End file.
